Some Ideas are too Cliche
by Totoro504
Summary: A sprinkle of screaming fan girls, raging pubescence hormones, vampires, and an attractive androgynous new student did tend to stir up trouble at Cross academy. [UPDATED 6/19/16]
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So basically, this is another version of **Nothing Different **with the main character being almost exactly the same as my other OC. EXCEPT, I decided to go with a different route when it comes to love interest. AND I still don't know who the love interest is.**

**Zero: I hope it isn't me.**

**Me: It just might.**

**Zero: I refuse.**

**Me: WELL YOU CAN'T. YOU'RE TOO BOOTYFUL. **

**Zero: You shouldn't even be _writing_ this since you have two other stories to focus on. **

**Me:…but I couldn't get this idea out of my head…..Psh. Whatevs. Disclaimer please!**

**Zero: *sigh* _Vampire Knight _belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"So umm…You must be Yashimoto Haru? My name is Cross Yuuki. It's nice to meet you!"

Yuuki stood awkwardly between the Zero and the new student, both of whom were staring at each other unemotionally, as the brunette herself was lacing her fingers together out of nervous habit. It had been a week since the prefects had received a letter of the new transfer student coming to assist them in their prefect duties. The Vampire Hunter Counsel deemed the two as useless and incompetent in keeping an eye over the night class after the incident of Aidou tasting a girl's blood two months ago slipped out.

However, at the mention of Yashimoto Haru being the person sent to Cross Academy, it triggered an unpleasant—violent—reaction from Zero. Reasons were still untold as to why he wasn't particularly fond of him. Yuuki took a step back and eyed Haru critically.

He was unremarkably handsome for being human. To start off, Haru's hair was crimson with a brown undertone and styled to look short and unruly. An olive green tribal wrap decorated his head. The bright color of his hair contrasted greatly with his smooth pale complexion. Light green jaded colored eyes were well emphasized by the high arch of his brows and full lashes. There were thin but long grey fang markings etched into his cheeks. Gaudy accessories like beaded earrings and necklaces decorated him and outlined his jaw line and emphasized his collarbone.

All in all, Yuuki concluded that he was definitely main character material.

Until the first words Haru uttered were, "Kiryuu, you look like shit."

Maybe not.

Zero automatically dropped Haru's luggage and stuffed his hands in his pocket furiously, stalking off wordlessly.

They were _not_ off to a great start.

* * *

"RUN FASTER YASHIMOTO!"

There were snickers of amusement emitting from the classmates as Yashimoto Haru picked up his pace from dragging his feet on the ground to walking slowly. His eyes were still staring off into the distance, his impassive expression never changing despite being told off.

It had been a week since he had transferred to Cross Academy and he had already been deemed absolutely worthless by his peers. The only good thing about Haru was his uncanny ability to look attractive at doing anything—which was nothing. All the new student did was sleep in class and lag behind during physical education. Except….

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU TOO, KIRYUU!"

Zero could only sigh and began jogging, catching up to Haru and saying quietly in an insulting tone, "You're too slow, Yashimoto."

"Up yours, you overbearing ass wipe," he retorted effortlessly.

_…Except_ when Haru was competing with Zero.

Wiping the nonexistent sweat forming on the side of his forehead, Haru started to run and offhandedly punched Zero in the rib as he neared the taller prefect—using knuckles to dig itself deep into his body before Haru quickly retracted.

There was a scoff. Then,

Zero rammed his shoulders into Haru sideways and sneered, "Weakling."

The classmates stopped momentarily as Zero and Haru began pushing another back and forth while running through and ahead of them, not acknowledging anyone else's presence.

Yuuki let out a groan as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Kiryuu-san and Yashimoto-san always seem to be at each other's throat," Sayori idly commented. It did not take any keen observational skills to pick up their atrocious behavior pattern around each other.

"Tell me about it. I'm the one that gets to deal with them when it's time for duties," Yuuki mumbled. She slapped a palm to her forehead when Haru 'casually' grasped the sleeve part of Zero's t-shirt and ripped it. Her mouth dropped, along with the sane students and gym teacher, when Zero responded by tripping the latter over with his feet. At this point, the two angry prefects weren't even trying to run anymore and began assaulting each other with vicious attacks—Haru taking the offensive and Zero being on the ends of defense.

"ARGH! YOU TWO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SET GOOD EXAMPLES!"

There was a soft laughter coming from Sayori. Even if class had been quite disruptive ever since Haru arrived, Sayori could not help but think silently to herself that Zero had never been more alive without him around.

It was lunchtime when Yuuki started her nagging ritual.

"Haru-kun, you can't keep picking on Zero-kun just because you two don't get along. It's not right and we all have to work together as prefects to keep peace in this school," Yuuki said for the umpteenth time, trying to shove some common sense into the transferee. "And you! Zero-kun, you're supposed to know better since you've been here longer!"

Haru bit at the onigiri in his hand and mumbled, "Well Kiryuu is a hard headed butthole."

"The same can be applied to you," Zero yawned, eying the shorter boy with disgust. Haru was holding a pair of chopsticks in one hand and writing with his left hand, finishing up English homework from the night before when he promptly slept in after he came back to the dorm. "I don't understand how some _crybaby_ like you became a vampire hunter."

"Well this _crybaby _actually grew some balls after you left," Haru snapped.

"You don't even have the capacity to grow balls."

They both ignored Yuuki's gaping, clearly not the least disturbed by the irrelevant topic of the conversation.

"At least I wasn't a clingy brat when I was young."

"I beg to differ. All you did was sleep and cry to sensei when we were training back then."

"Yeah? Well now you can also see me eat your lunch." Haru swiped a piece of sashimi from Zero's bento and popped it in his mouth, and then continued scribbling away at the journal on his lap. Being outside in the courtyard allowed them some sense of privacy compared to lock in the dingy classroom. "It tastes great by the way. You should try it." He then snatched Zero's last piece of sashimi before the angry prefect could reach for it. "Maybe next time."

Intensified glares of hatred were exchanged.

"Most girls are highly conscious of what they eat in fear of becoming overweight. You obviously must not care about the little flab appearing on the side of your stomach ever since you arrived." He silently applauded himself when Haru stopped chewing his piece of sashimi just to glare at him.

"_HUH?"_ Yuuki's jaw dropped in disbelief. "_GIRL? _Zero-kun, Haru-kun's not a girl! Otherwise, he wouldn't be rooming with you!"

She was promptly ignored as always.

"I never knew you paid attention to my body, Kiryuu. I didn't think you actually harbored a crush on me."

"I would never have a crush on a twerp like you. Perhaps if someone stops walking around the room naked I wouldn't have noticed."

"Not my problem that Chairman Cross stuck us together in a room temporarily."

"It's your problem that you have a habit of _sleeping naked_."

Yuuki yanked Zero and Saki's ears. "**_Stop_**." She was getting tired of their antics. Letting go, both of them rubbed their reddened ears and decided to pause their arguments and save it for later, when the mediator _wasn't_ around to end it. There was a tired exhale of extreme exhaustion from Yuuki before she asked, "And what do you mean when you called Haru-kun a girl?"

Zero stared at Yuuki with an expression mixed between disbelief and revolt. "It's been a week and you still can't tell?"

"Umm…no?"

"Yashimoto isn't a boy."

"Huh?"

"In fact, I'm quite the _opposite _of a boy." Haru clarified, finishing up the English homework. "I'm actually a girl. Till this day, I still don't understand how I passed off as a male for an entire week. I was quite confused when Chairman Cross roomed me with Buttface-Kiryuu." She scratched the side of her cheek with a finger and then closed the English notebook, stuffing it inside her bag roughly. "This is a terrible build up to reveal my secret that I didn't even bother to hide. Way to ruin it, ass wipe."

"My pleasure." Zero began packing up his lunch and then said with hostility, "And chairman did it because he refused to listen to me when I specifically told him you were a girl since **_you_** didn't back me up."

"Oh yeah…" She shrugged. "I'll do anything to piss you off."

"B-B-But all this time…I thought you were a boy!" Yuuki's cheeks were splattered with a rosy blush of embarrassment. She was not there to witness the argument.

"Yes, that's expected. I do have a very androgynous face." Haru took off the black blazer and tied it tightly around her waist, folding the white dress sleeves up to her elbows. Bending down, she rolled the slacks up to her knees. "Why is it so _hot_? The temperatures are usually cool in the beginning of the year."

"You're disgusting for a girl," Zero said, appalled as she scratched her armpits and then spat on the ground.

Haru glared at him and looked at the hand that scratched her armpits before wiping it on Zero's shoulder. "Just to let you know, I was sweating."

"You repulse me."

"GOOD! I mean," she cleared her throat and smiled. "That's fantastic."

"Haru-ku—CHAN! _Haru-chan_ please!" Yuuki corrected herself. "This is the start of your second week at Cross Academy since you've been here. Seeing as you've gotten used to your stay here for classes, we will have to _officially_ introduce you to the prefect duties."

Haru nodded in understanding. The first week she had arrived, all she had done was get used to the environment by attending classes and going back to the dorm. "Okay. What's the first thing you want me to do then?"

"You'll be meeting Zero-kun and I by the gates that let the moon dorm students out and escort them to the school building," Yuuki explained. Zero rolled his lilac eyes and crossed his arms, displeased at the mention of the vampires.

"So I'll finally be able to meet the so-called hotties."

"Umm…In a way…yes and no." Yuuki laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "You'll see."

It was the afternoon and Haru understood what the brunette had meant fully when she was assaulted by hundreds of rabid fan girls. And although the banshees were there for the night class students, they couldn't help but admire the androgynous female pushing them back to keep them in line.

"HARU-SAMA, YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"I LOVE YOU HARU-KUN!"

"YOU'RE SO STUPID IN CLASS BUT YOU'RE STILL ATTRACTIVE HARU HARU!"

The prefect was so lost by the barrage of compliments that she had lost the will to the hold them back. She then realized the girls had begun running towards the said androgynous person and stood there at lost for words while they began sexually harassing her. It wasn't until Haru felt someone grope her butt did she then lose her cool.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING**?"

There were cries of rejoice directed at her before she heard one girl yell quite loudly, "OH HARU-SAMA, YOU FEEL SO WONDERFUL AGAINST ME!" backed up with yells of compliance.

A fine delicate eyebrow, that she hand plucked herself into a beautiful arch to match her face, twitched in anger. Suddenly, Haru began ripping off the blazer tied to her waist. Clothing in one hand, Haru jumped at the girl who groped her and proceeded to stuff the sleeves inside of her mouth. "**SAY THAT AGAIN YOU IMPUDENT ASS!**"

"HARU-KU—_CHAN_ STOP!" Yuuki screamed. She wrapped her arms around the petite girl's waist and attempted to pry her away from the idiotic fan girl being suffocated. Everyone could only clear a path and stand by the side to stare at the scene, completely horrified and too focused to even pay attention to the gates opening and the night class making their entrance.

"Hello giiiirrlls—…." Aidou stopped midway in his greeting.

"Well…This is new," Kain stated tentatively, blinking in disbelief.

"Am I the only one seeing this? Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this?" Ichijou rubbed her eyes, skepticism flickering in them.

"You're not the only one," Shiki and Rima answered together. Haha, twinsies!

The Night Class had walked in on a fan girl choked by a blazer being stuffed down her throat by the new handsome prefect. Yuuki was trying to stop Haru by pulling her by the waist but failing to do so.

"Kaname-sama, shouldn't we be helping?" Ruka hesitantly asked.

"We'll help them in a minute." He was taking amusement in this situation right now.

"**EAT SHIT YOU MOLESTER!**"

Zero had reluctantly dragged himself over to help after Yuuki called for him. The silver-haired prefect could only scowl and yank Haru away by her shoulder. "Oi, she passed out."

"PASSED OUT MY ASS—huh?" Haru glanced at the unconscious girl with the blazer in her mouth and dropped both her and the article of clothing. "O-oh. Yeah, I guess she did pass out." She nonchalantly rubbed the back of her neck and whistled. "I guess someone should bring her to the infirmary."

"You guess?" Yuuki repeated slowly, blinking. "Haru-ku—_chan _you _choked _a girl _with a blazer_."

"I volunteer letting her rot to death."

"You can get sued for assault and murder," Zero pointed out.

"I'll sue her first since she grabbed my ass."

Kaname's eyebrows rose to unbelievable amount of proportions when Haru grinned and punched Zero in the side of his rib. It was strange to see someone act so informal around the temperamental silver head. "I was serious though, she can eat shit like you."

"You're an idiot, Yashimoto." The corner of Zero's lips twitched.

"Whatever, ass wipe." Hands on her hips, she faced the crowd and yelled with authority, "Clear a pathway for the students entering the school building or else I'll do the same to you like I did with useless girl number one!" No one moved. Infuriated, she reached down and yanked the blazer covered in saliva and emphasized,"_NOW. _Don't make me stuff this down your throat too._"_

There were shrieks as everyone lined up in an orderly fashion.

Yuuki slapped a palm to her forehead again.

"Thank you."

Haru flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She automatically grabbed the person's hand and slapped it away forcefully. Turning around, she was met with a rather jovial tall brunette that resembled Yuuki from his crimson eyes and dazzling brown hair. She gulped. This man was freakishly handsome.

"Hello, you must be the new prefect."

"Hi? You're really cute but sorry. Don't touch me. Most rape begins with a hand on the shoulder." Haru then let out an earth-shattering yell when Zero touched her shoulder with his hand. "STOP IT KIRYUU. THAT'S NOT FUNNY."

"Your logic isn't funny, Yashimoto." He was taking pleasure in offending the younger girl.

"Oh wow, what a great comeback! Where did you learn those insults from? Your butthole? Maybe cause you are one! You big jerk."

There was a wrinkle on his forehead as he responded, "What? Yashimoto, are you delirious right now? And would you stop insulting me with use of the word butt and adding any part of the body to it. It's disturbing."

"You piss me off, BUTT ANKLE."

"You sicken me."

She gasped when Zero began putting a distance between them and walking off. "Wait a minute butt breath! I wasn't kidding about all those insults but the least you can do is come back and take it like the man you're supposed to be. Don't make me poop on your bed when you're not looking!"

…

"Haru-chan…you're really mean to Zero-kun," Yuuki said after a while.

"I am not mean. That's just how we've always been since we were young," Haru retorted defensively. Except back then, the younger girl used to cry consistently after Zero called her ugly. She glanced at Kaname and blinked owlishly. "Wow you're _really_ hot. I know I said you were cute, but never mind. You are just _fabulously hot_. Tell me the secret hair product you use."

"Haru-chan!"

"What? It's true Yuuki-chan. He's really hot. He can touch my shoulders again if I knew he was this gorgeous." Haru rubbed her ears from the hoard of girls screaming and then stared at Kaname appreciatively. "Now I understand why all these girls are here. Shit, I'd put up an earsplitting shrieking fest and throw my panties too if I could just get a squeeze of that tush! Unf."

"HARU-CHAN!" Yuuki called out, flabbergasted and mortified. Her face was beet red as the taller girl continued rambling while she stood in front of Kaname himself. The pureblood kept a pleasant smile plastered on his face as Haru mentioned what she would like to do to him behind closed doors under her breath in vivid details.

She could see the horror-struck faces of Kaname's fellow peers listening in on their conversation AND WERE THE FAN GIRLS ACTUALLY WRITING THIS DOWN?

"—I'd even eat a deli sandwich off of that ches—mmf!"

"I'm so so so so so sorry Kaname-senpai! I promise this won't happen again!" Yuuki had her hand gripped tightly over Haru's mouth. Jaded green eyes bore deeply into Kaname and then Haru winked unexpectedly. "HARU-CHAN!"

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction regardless of the smile. Never had he been flirted with so openly and talked about in such a manner that regarded him as a piece of delicious hunk of man meat. "Yes…thank you for that comment Yashimoto-san. I am very grateful to hear how "deliciously hot" my face looks, but I will have to decline that offer of going back to your room. I'm not interested in men."

Raised eyebrows were her reaction and she broke away from Yuuki's grip easily and grabbed a hold of Kaname's hand, boldly placing it on her chest.

"KANAME-SAMA NO!"

"HE TOUCHED KANAME-SAMA!"

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"I WANTED TO HAVE HIS BABIES!"

"**WHY DIDN'T HE EVER TOUCH_ MY _CHEST_?_**"

Were cries coming from the Night Class.

Light pink stained Kaname's cheeks but he never removed his hands after realization hit him like tons of bricks. The last thing he mustered was an inaudible,

"Oh."

* * *

**Constructive criticisms and positive reviews are welcomed!**

**Refrain from flaming unless you want me to grope you!**

**Thank you all buttholes! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I can't believe I disappeared for two years. This feels pretty nostalgic. But**** I finally pulled through-ish. I'm already working on the third chapter and have an idea in mind for the fourth. As for this _Vampire Knight_ fanfiction, I do not plan to keep this story longer than ten chapters and it's _not_ going to be following the storyline. In fact, I loved the characters for Vampire Knight (besides Yuuki) but disliked the plot in general. My main focus is to keep this story humorous. And for readers that are loyal to my _Nothing Different _fanfic that I started four years ago, you can count on me to finish it. I PROMISE THE FANFICTION WILL BE FINISHED BEFORE THE END OF 2016. **

**Warning: My writing may be a bit rusty because it's been a while since I have tapped into my creative writing skills. The only writing I do in college consists of formal and argumentative essays.**

**Disclaimer: _Vampire Knight_ belongs to Hino Matsuri.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"This isn't acceptable."

Haru's eyes twitched frequently at the inconsistent shrieking banshees behind the hostile prefect. If possible, the androgynous girl was filled with animosity and directed it at the nauseating group of animals through a dark aura that radiated thoughts of maiming each and every one of them to their death. Nails were digging in through the skin of her calloused palms, and she twisted around to glare at the girl who dared to step foot across the border she set up. It was bad enough to get the wenches in her section under control. Just watching Yuuki struggle gave Haru a minor headache. More importantly,

_Where the fuck was Zero?_

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them all." Haru's voice seethed with a vicious hatred and the next girl who was about to step foot over the boundary momentarily stopped at the indistinguishable statement of indignation and retracted her movements. There would be no bloodshed today.

In the span of three days, Haru immediately set up a reputation of being a sadistic, antagonistic, impassible, barbarous, and inhumane prefect—which she _gladly_ allowed to spread all over the academy like a wildfire. A sadistic smile tugged at the corner of her lips when the doors opened and the girls in Yuuki's section filed a pathway. Haru's section, meanwhile, had to enjoy watching the prefects from a distance. It was a satisfying punishment delivered to the cretins. While she may have empathized with the student for desiring the alluring vampires, she was still a prefect fully willing to follow the criteria of being one.

"Good morning ladies~! I could hear you from the other side! You're looking cute as usual!" Hanabusa Aidou, Haru rolled her eyes and scoffed in dismay, greeted the girls teasingly. The blonde vampire had developed an extreme dislike to her after the Kaname incident. When she really thought about it, the entire Night Class did. "Bang!"

Haru stared blankly at the hand formed into an imaginary gun directed at her face, promptly ignoring the abomination dubbed as fan girls collapsing with a sigh that sounded oddly akin to an orgasm.

"Yashimoto Haru!" Aidou exclaimed. There was a nonchalant smile on his face, but his hardened icy blue eyes told a different story.

"Aidou-senpai." She greeted emotionlessly with a deadpanned expression, and swiftly turned her back on the noble vampire. "Looking quite ugly as usual, senpai. Have you considered getting plastic surgery?"

Aidou glowered at Haru. His voice came out as a hushed whisper, "You vampire hunters are importunate and lack manners." The Night class briefly directed their attention to them at the mention of vampire hunters, alarmed. Haru blinked when she found Aidou lowering his face near hers, glaring angrily into her eyes.

"Senpai, get out of my face or I'll kick you in the balls."

"What is this, an imbecile attacking his kind in the private area? You clearly have no shame." Aidou mocked her with scorn.

"_Clearly_." Haru emphasized. "However, we're not the same kind of species _or _gender. I figured you would be bright enough to understand that after our unfortunate introduction." She raised her hand up and then flicked Aidou between the eyes. "Now move it. I have someone I need to torture to death and you're in the way, you flamboyant faggot."

"Why you—" Haru pushed him aside and stalked over to the silver haired prefect, still radiating an aura that cried out for blood; evidently there was a possibility of said blood being spilled. The girl instantly tugged the dark blazer off her waist and tackled Zero, attempting to strangle him with the jacket.

"Oi! Get off of me Yashimoto!"

"HARU-CHAN!" Yuuki could only stand by and watch with a palm being dragged down her face once more. This often happened when Zero and Haru were together.

"You're late. You intolerable bastard you are _always_ late." Zero hastily dodged the attacks with precision, sighing exasperatedly. Really. They had been over this before and Haru should be accustomed to his behavior by now.

"Would you just put the jacket away? I bet you didn't even wash it," Zero snapped. He grabbed the blazer hurled at his face and frowned. Casually, he tossed it on her head. Grumbling underneath her breath, she yanked the blazer off and tied it around her waist. Then Haru punched Zero in the rib. "You're going to send me to the hospital if you keep doing that."

"The image of you being in the hospital bed would be appeasing. It's not like you ever do your job anyways. Your presence wouldn't be missed." Her lips curved into a smile after being calmed. Taking her anger out on the prefect made her feel superior.

"Cry baby."

The smile disappeared.

"I AM NOT."

Aidou observed the bickering pair of prefects from a distance and noted to himself that while Haru came off as a person unable to develop any human emotions or affections due to her vacant expressions or terse replies, which was simply not the case, she was more open about her opinions with Zero around. More or less because Haru was still attempting to kill Zero every day and all they did was bickered like squabbling children. Or maybe she was just, in vulgar terms, a moody bitch.

Yashimoto Haru was like an antagonistic beast that was hell bent on harassing the enemy.

"Aidou, let's go."

"Hah?" Crystal blue eyes were met with the cold gaze of the pureblood and he colored from embarrassment. "Y-Yes, Kaname-sama." The noble vampire didn't miss the glance Kaname shot at Haru and Zero before they headed off to class.

"Kiryuu, I really hate you."

"In that case, if you hated me, you wouldn't be latching onto me right now." Zero pointed out her illogical statement as the girl jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Yuuki could only shake her head and leave them to their conversations—making her way to the Chairman's office. Zero slowly followed albeit slowly. He didn't brush the younger girl off his back.

"I'm tired."

There was a grimace. "You're always tired Yashimoto."

"Yes, but this time I'm exceptionally tired. I stayed up yesterday night trying to finish my essay on theories of evolution, solve algorithms, and translate English. Trying to keep up with academics and being a stupid prefect is tiring." Haru's cheek pressed against Zero's back and she closed her eyes, stifling a yawn. "Kiryuu, thanks for being angry all the time. You retain heat pretty well."

A snort escaped from Zero and he adjusted Haru's slender legs, locking his arms underneath them. "Is this your way of telling me I'm warm?"

"Indubitably."

"If you sweat on me, I'm going to drop you."

A shiver ran down Zero's back when Haru leaned forwards and brushed her lips against his ear, whispering in her aggravating monotone voice,

"Oops."

* * *

Haru propped her elbow on the desk, pressing her cheek into the palm, and gazed down at the rows of students, particularly looking at Zero and Yuuki. It was strange how they always seemed to be asleep in class. And while exhaustion was poking into her repeatedly begging for sleep also, she was not going to give in till second period. School, albeit it was the bane of her existence sometimes, was on the list of a few things she could beat Zero in. While she may be a huge procrastinator, academics were a strong point in her daily life and came easily to her, especially when it pertained to science and mathematics. However, English and history caused her to drift off into sleep.

"Cross?"

Snore.

"CROSS!"

The pencil in Haru's hand snapped in half when Yuuki stood up and exclaimed happily, still half asleep, "I'll eat it!"

The class burst in a raucous laughter.

"Ne Haru-san. You're always finished with the math problems before anyone else, is it possible that you can help me?"

Light jaded green eyes shifted over to the right side of her seat and were taken aback by an incredibly handsome boy staring at her intently. He had aristocratic features that reminded her of vampires with his tall nose bridge, dark black tuft of hair, and slanted grey eyes accompanied by the pale skin.

"Can I just let you copy my work?" Haru offered. She stared at him with morbid fascination when he shrugged nonchalantly and scooted closer to her.

"That would work. I was kind of hoping I could copy anyways. But I don't know if I'll be able to understand that chicken scratch you call writing. No guys have nice handwritings."

She grinned slightly and pushed her math work to him. This guy, the person who just happened to be her seatmate, was easygoing and likeable. He was tolerable compared to the annoying girls who spent most of their time obsessing over handsome men.

"As if. This chicken scratch doesn't exist when it comes to me."

The male picked up her notebook and scanned the numbers and solved algorithms and smirked. "Yeah. You're right, maybe it's because you're not a guy. You're a girl."

Her interest in him piqued. "Oh? What makes you think that?"

"No guys have nice handwriting."

"Well maybe I do." Haru said, trying to play it off coolly. She honestly didn't care if anyone discovered the so-called boy was in all actuality a female, but this classmate was interesting. Haru found herself drawn to him, merely seeking companionship.

"Maybe it's because you're not a girl."

"Prove it."

The stranger's grey eyes were starting to glint mischievously and he scribbled something down on her paper.

The next few words Haru read caused her eyes to widen a fraction.

_Yashimoto Haru: Vampire Hunter Rank #2 Class of 2xx6_

"You were in the training academy," she murmured. It would explain why he knew such relevant information about her. "What class?"

The aristocratic looking teenager had chuckled lowly, amusement evident in his laughter, and he began copying down her math answers and talked. "I was in your class, Haru-san."

Her eyebrows were knitting together in confusion. "I don't remember you."

"Yamamoto Daisuke. I sat right next to you in the training academy because we were in alphabetical order. Ironic that we would still be in the same class at this prestigious school."

Haru's expression didn't change. "Sorry, I still don't remember you."

Daisuke patted her shoulders. "It's okay. I don't blame you. You zoned out in the academy a lot since you were constantly focused on trying to kill Kiryuu-san. That or you two were trying to get into each other's pants by covering it up with arguing."

"Ew. Stop it. No one is getting into anyone's pants," Haru replied, offended by his statement. She glanced at the clock. Only fifteen more minutes left before first hour ended. Then she could sleep. "Yamamoto, what's your ranking?"

"I was in ninth place."

"Hah. Loser."

"Says the one who ranked below Kiryuu-san." Haru instantly punched Daisuke in the ribs. "Hey, don't treat me like Kiryuu-san. I'm helluva lot nicer than him, and I'm not even trying to bed you."

"Sorry." She wasn't. "Did everyone at the academy think we had a thing going on?"

"Didn't you guys?"

"No."

Daisuke merely shrugged. "Could have fooled us."

Haru arched a delicate eyebrow before she crossed her arms over her chest. "So what's your reason for being at this academy? Shouldn't you be out there hunting vampires right now? After all, that was the purpose of studying to become a vampire hunter."

"My parents decided that the world had become too dangerous from the vampires, despite putting me through that academy, and came to a conclusion that placing me in this academy is their safest bet at keeping me away from harm," he sneered. Daisuke didn't lift up his eyes to glance at the indifferent expression on Haru's face. He merely continued to copy her math work before adding in a hushed whisper, "If you ask me, I think the headmaster is full of crap. Vampires and humans can never coexist peacefully. Why else would he separate us into different classes and not notify the day classes that the night class were vampires?"

"The headmaster is a fool. I was only sent here to help the prefects with their duties since they were deemed incompetent by the Vampire Hunter Council. I could understand because of the lack of staff since it's two people versus an entire group of vampires, but one is a fully qualified top of the rank vampire hunter in our class," Haru grunted in displeasure. She was very upset by the news of being stuck at Cross Academy when she could have been taking missions. Releasing an exasperated sigh, she slowly began to relax her form and allowed her eyes to travel to a sleeping silver-haired prefect. "The only thing I can't complain about is the fact that I'm allowed to rest more in this academy instead of constantly being on guard."

Daisuke saw the way Haru's empty expression soften when he noticed where her gaze was aimed at. He rolled his eyes and snickered. _Nothing's going on my ass, _he thought to himself. He passed Haru her math sheet back. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Silence had passed between them as they listened to the teacher droning on about the importance of the use of statistics in daily life situations. Finally, Haru curiously asked Daisuke, "If you're a vampire hunter and you know of Kiryuu's situation, why have you not approached him?"

Daisuke grunted. "That dude is an asshole. You think I really want to talk to him just because we know of each other's secret identity?"

"Touché." Haru's face blanched when she watched the math teacher walk out the classroom. "Crap. Our history professor is coming in."

"Ah, that's one of my best subjects."

They slowly met each other's glances before an identical smirk appeared.

* * *

"Haru-chan, you've been doing extremely well with all of your classes lately," Yuuki commented during the prefect's daily lunch ritual. She saw the expressionless girl crumpling up her graded papers marked with high scores. Curiously, Yuuki asked, "Have you been studying more?"

Zero snorted in disbelief. "That brainless twat doesn't have enough motivation to study more than the minimum."

Haru narrowed her eyes into slits at Zero before she brushed it off, deciding that he did have a good point. Even if his insults were unnecessary. "Unfortunately, I agree with that walking trashcan over there. I would never waste my time by studying more than I necessarily have to, " Haru snorted, waving her hand casually. She refused to spend her time learning more about the Edo era or trying to understand the English language. There would be no benefits from learning either since she was only going to spend her life hunting vampires down once she finished working at Cross Academy. "Let's just say…I found a friend that's willing to assist me with my atrocious subjects in exchange for my service."

"Hah?"

Zero yawned and then opened his bento box before picking at it with his chopsticks. A simple fried fish and eggs with white rice was the meal for toady. Zero smacked Haru's hand when she inched closer to his fish. He then replied to Yuuki's voice of confusion, "What she's trying to say is that she found a buddy that's willing to help her cheat as long as she helps him too."

"I concur with his statement." Haru chewed her sandwich slowly before slurping up her orange juice box.

Yuuki gasped, appalled by this newfound knowledge. "Haru-chan, that's cheating! It's academic dishonesty!"

"And?"

"I-It's wrong!" Yuuki retorted, narrowing her eyes. Despite the fact that she was failing half of her classes and knew cheating would help bump up her grades by an enormous percentage, she didn't believe it was right. She truly believed in honoring the code and being a stickler for rules. "I should go report this to the teacher!"

"You can report to the teacher if you want Yuuki-san, but I still don't see what the problem is." Haru's expression was still void of any emotion, but there was now a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. She was practically challenging the girl to tell the professor about her dishonest methods.

"B-But….Zero, back me up on this!"

Zero merely rolled his eyes and exhaled in frustration at being caught between the two. However, "I have to agree with that pitiful vampire hunter over there." Haru pounded him in the shoulder with her fist. "In the end, when we all leave from this academy, most of our knowledge will not be of use. Us vampire hunters don't intend to pursue a higher education. We will either be fighting those parasites or dead in a couple of years."

A deep frown marred Yuuki's face at Zero's point of view.

Haru's eyes flitted back and forth between the two tense prefects before she stood up to throw her empty wrapper out. She decided to change the conversation before Yuuki started to break out into her speech of justice, "You know, one of our classmates from the vampire academy is here. He's kind of cute."

Zero made direct eye contact with the androgynous looking girl before glaring at her. "Don't talk to that guy."

Haru rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue, "Why? I don't see what the issue is. He's quite nice."

"He's a stuck up prick."

"Funny. I remember him telling me that you're an asshole holding too much fecal matter up your butt." Haru smiled when the ends of Zero's lips twitched downwards into a grimace. "Something must have happened since you guys really hate each other's guts. Did he steal your first love?"

"Shut up, crybaby."

"I am not a crybaby!" Haru scowled. Then added, "Anymore."

Yuuki giggled when Haru began to poke the side of Zero's forehead with her fingers repeatedly. Despite being slightly annoyed at the two always bickering in the beginning when Haru first came to the academy, it had become a part of their daily routine. After a while, Yuuki had begun to catch on to their relationship and discovered something very interesting.

Haru, although she made it her goal to constantly verbally and physically attack Zero, had a crush on him.

Even if Haru herself didn't know it, Yuuki would catch the girl gazing at the silver-haired prefect multiple times. There would always be an expression of longing on her face when Zero wasn't looking. While Yuuki wasn't intelligent academically, she made it up in different areas. Yuuki then smiled when she inquired, "Zero, why do you keep calling Haru-chan a crybaby?"

Zero had the gall to smirk when he loudly answered with a cocky tone in his voice, "Yashimoto used to cry all the time because she was afraid of vampires."

"I did not cry all the time!" Yashimoto defended, her cheeks reddening slightly in embarrassment. She then glowered at him when he continued,

"Don't even deny it. You used to cling to my arm all the time before your parents came to separate you. She didn't stop crying until we were finally enrolled into the vampire hunter academy."

"Ohhh? Really! That's so cute!" Yuuki laughed, bringing a hand up to her mouth. "I didn't think Haru-chan was so emotional back then. After all, you're….well now you're…err…"

"An emotionless and ugly beast," Zero finished snidely.

Haru's eyes twitched before she slowly started to untie her blazer from her waist. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes before she pounced on Zero and attempted to strangle him with the offending clothing article. "I'll kill you Kiryuu! You barbaric bastard!"

Yuuki had a soft smile on her face as she watched the two prefects tumbling around the ground with care.

As sickeningly as it was, it wouldn't be a normal day if Haru wasn't trying to kill Zero.

"Oi, put some clothes on you ugly nudist." Zero turned away immediately when Haru exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. The first couple of times it happened, he had gotten embarrassed to the point of walking out the room and camping in the hallway until he had grown fed up with sleeping the cold floor. It was his room. Girly presence be damned.

Haru had chosen to promptly ignore his statement before she finally reached for some clothes and returned to the bathroom to change. Her answer when she returned was, "I didn't do this for you. I did this because I wanted to understand what true suffering means."

Zero's eyebrows knitted together at her strange declaration. "And what is true suffering?"

"Sleeping in the heat with your clothes on." Haru proceeded to dry her hair with the towel before setting the damp cloth on the hanging rack. "By the way, do you know when Chairman is going to give me a new roommate? We shouldn't be sharing rooms since we're not of the same gender. Plus I'm tired of having to deal with your disgusting company."

"Hell if I know. I doubt he believes Yuuki either about you being a girl when you don't even bother to support her statements. It doesn't help that you don't try to act like a girl either, you stupid tomboy," Zero jeered.

Her only reaction was to pull her seat out and set her math textbook on the desk. "You know Kiryuu, this "act like girl" thing is quite bullshit when you think about it. Sexes should be viewed as equal. Just because I am of the opposite gender doesn't mean I have to fill the stereotype of being hopelessly weak and dress in skimpy clothing to attract the opposite sex. While most stereotypes have some truth to it, not all of it are meant to be taken seriously." For a second, Zero was almost impressed by her knowledge and views of sexism. Then she ruined it when she ended her moment of clarity with, "Women are stupid."

"You're a moron with a pea-sized brain, Yashimoto," Zero huffed indignantly. She flipped him off with her middle finger before plugging in her headphones and began solving math homework, occasionally pulling out her phone to take pictures of it. _She's probably sending her homework to that prick, _Zero thought in displeasure. As Haru's attention was focused on homework, Zero's eyes secretly lingered over to her hair. Haru's natural hair, when it wasn't it styled in her tribal wrap, was wavy crimson that flowed to middle of her back. He couldn't understand why she continued to keep up an appearance of having a short hairstyle. If she kept her hair naturally without it, no one would confuse her for being a boy. Another reason that he would never dare to admit out loud was that she looked…He almost gagged when the word _cute _came to mind.

"Where are you going?"

Zero's didn't look in the girl's direction and shortly mumbled, "A walk."

Kiryuu Zero's goal was to purify his mind for ever linking the words Haru and cute together.

* * *

**Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to reiterate that this story will not be dragged out. I don't plan to make this story super long and it's just supposed to be short and cute. Another reason for why I'm going to keep it short is because I plan to move on from the Vampire Knight fandom and I'm determined to finish every fanfic I write now.

* * *

Chapter Three

"What did you get on your last math exam?"

Haru flashed her friend Daisuke the paper that had a score of ninety-seven at the top. In return, Daisuke grinned and flashed his paper with a score of ninety-eight. Haru smirked, pleased with the outcomes of their deals. "That was my score on our last history exam."

Daisuke chortled in glee. Tossing his graded paper into his back, he said, "The history exam was a piece of cake. I made a perfect score on it."

"Don't rub it in my face."

Daisuke contemplated it for a moment before he grabbed Haru's exam and began rubbing the sheet of paper on her face as a joke. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you because I'm rubbing your inferior grade on your poor excuse of a face."

A vein popped on the side of Haru's temple. Ripping the sheet away from his hand, and ignoring his cry about a paper cut, she pinched his arm. "Go sit on a cactus, you nincompoop."

"Ow! That's not very nice of you." Daisuke rubbed his arm for a moment. He froze, feeling a glare penetrate his back. Slowly, he turned around and met lavender eyes glaring at him. Turning back around, he ushered for Haru to scoot closer to him. When she did, he whispered, "Your boyfriend is glaring at me."

Haru had an odd look on her face. "Are you high? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah? Then why is Kiryuu glaring at me? Obviously he's jealous."

Green eyes shifted to the back of the classroom to see Zero radiating a killing intent directed at them before she returned her attention to Daisuke. She shrugged. "It's because he hates you. He said something along the lines of you being a prickly little bitch." Haru may have added those last words just for the hell of it. She knew if Zero ever found out, he probably wouldn't give a damn and would even agree with her.

"I'm a prickly little bitch?" Rage crossed over Daisuke's face and he snapped a pencil in half. "The first time we interacted, he punched my face and left a purple bruise that lasted for three days!"

The only reaction Haru could muster was, "Oh." That was odd. When they were kids, before they developed a competitive hate-friendship, she remembered Zero perfecting the art of self control because he never pushed her aside when she latched onto him crying. "You must have done something wrong to make him dislike at you." Haru received a nasty glare from her friend.

"I said I thought you were cute and he punched me. He punched me for calling you cute!"

"Y-you…you thought I was a cute?" Her face blanched and she felt queasy, almost wanting to throw up at the idea. "You were probably high back then. Kiryuu must have punched you in the face to clear your head. He was such a nice person back then."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and propped his elbow up on the desk, pressing his cheek into the palm of his hand. "I disagree. When you had long hair, our class thought you were one of the cuter girls even if you picked fights with Kiryuu a lot. He most likely punched me because he was jealous." He then motioned towards Zero, still emitting a deathly aura, and cockily said, "I bet you he's still extremely overprotective and jealous when it comes to you."

"Eat a dick, Yamamoto."

"What the hell happened to you? You look like a mangy cat," Zero muttered at the appearance of Haru drenched in water.

She shot a glare filled with loathing and spat out, "The fangirls pushed me in the fountain when they saw Kuran walking to meet Chairman Cross." She slowly began stripping off her wet clothes until she was left in a tank, shorts, and her tribal wrap. She ignored cries of happiness coming from the crowd of fan girls.

"Don't you think you should have waited for our prefect duties to be over before you started your stripping show?" Zero said with disdain. His eyes shifted to over to Yuuki holding her side of the fort down.

"Absolutely not. I am cold and wet. I refuse to get sick just because these idiotic girls can't control their hormones and keep it in their pants," Haru grunted. She delivered a threatening scowl towards a shrieking girl that was about to step over the boundary she set up. "If any of you so much as cross this line, I will bite your nipples off and you will never have the privilege to breast feed you first born."

"EEEEK!"

Zero scrunched his face up in repulse. "You disgust me."

"I can say the same, you dirty Wacdonald chicken nugget."

"Yashimoto, that doesn't even make sense."

"You don't make sense."

"Just…Just shut up." He was tired of her nonsense.

The gates for the night class slowly opened up, and Haru couldn't help but feel her eyes glide towards the the vampires and admire their beauty. The group was truly stunning to look at, even if most of their personalities was egregious.

"It's such a shame that they're vampires," she said to herself softly. She glanced over to Zero and notice him staring directly at Yuuki. She scrunched up her face, trying to understand why he was concentrating so much on the other prefect. _Maybe he likes Yuuki-san. _The single thought of hers made her feel irritated. Picking up the pile of wet clothes, she shot a look of contempt at Zero. "Take care of these rabid fan girls. I'm going back to our room to get changed before we start prefect duties."

"Tsk." He didn't notice the odd expression on her face when she stared at him before she departed.

It didn't take long for Haru to get away from the shrieking banshees. Instead of going back to her room for a change of warm clothes, she decided to walk around campus and visit the lake. She needed to swim to clear her mind. Dropping the wet clothes at her feet, she took off her slippers and untied her tribal wrap, and allowed her long hair to flow past her waist. Advancing towards the lake, she leisurely waded in the water until it was leveled to her waist. She then kicked her feet off the ground and began swimming around the lake.

Stupid Kiryuu Zero.

It's all his fault for making her feel strange.

Did he have feelings for pretty prefect Yuuki? He couldn't have, right? But he was staring at her so strangely during their duties. Yet…She reminded herself of the incident that happened in the classroom when Zero began to flare with killing intent towards Daisuke. Daisuke mentioned he was just jealous. What if Zero wasn't jealous? What if he was just mad that she was still talking to the other vampire hunter after he told her to not speak to the prick? A flood of emotions filled her and she didn't know where to even begin.

"Oiii!" Haru's head snapped over to the land where she saw Aidou standing with a devious grin on his face.

_Crap. _

She gasped in shock as the lake quickly began turning into ice, feeling the coldness of the temperature attack her body. She didn't have time to swim back to shore and watched hopelessly as the ice began to surround her before it stopped. There was a little area left for her. Extending her arms up, she grasped the solid ice and manage to pull herself out of the cold water before she froze to death.

Her teeth were chattering furiously from the coldness she was experiencing, and she felt anger soar through her form when she caught side of Aidou standing in front of her with a sadistic smile on his face. "_You_," she spat out, seething with animosity.

"Well well, if it isn't the filthy vampire hunter. What a shock it is to find you swimming here in your undergarments," Aidou said with glee. "I am surprised the humans don't teach you how inappropriate it is to swim in public wearing such skimpy clothing. It's no wonder why us vampires prey on weaklings like you brainless creatures."

Haru stood up and pounced on him immediately, grabbing him in a chokehold. "Release your magic right now, you son of a bitch! My balls are freezing!"

"To hell with you, brat!" Aidou froze her feet in place and watched her struggle. "You can freeze to death. This is what you deserve for letting Kaname-sama touch you in an improper place, vampire hunter."

"You're still upset about that?" Haru rolled her eyes and said in a mocking tone, "That happened a long time ago. Get over it pretty boy. Or are you mad that _O mighty Kaname-sama_ hasn't touched _you_ yet?"

Aidou's face turned scarlet. "W-Why you—!" Haru was about to raise her fist to land a good hit on him before he froze it in place. His face with livid with anger. "I absolutely despise you black-hearted vampire hunters, especially the Yashimoto clan." Haru stiffened at the mention of her clan. "Your clan is vile and resorts to any dirty tactics to get a noble vampire's name on the lists to execute them. It's revolting." Aidou's face twisted into a vile and contemptuous smile. "Perhaps you can pay the price for harming our kinsmen."

"Sorry to inform you, but I'm not responsible for that. My clan is. If you have an issue, take it up with them," Haru defended lamely. She felt like it was a losing battle, knowing that she didn't have a weapon on her and partly because she didn't have any magical abilities like vampires. Aidou thought he saw the look of defeat, until she smirked and threw her head back and _SMACK _straight into his forehead.

"OW!" He lost all concentration over his powers from the pain that spread through his head. The ice lost its form and reverted back into water. Haru hurriedly began swimming to the shore before he could catch her off guard without a weapon. Running out the water, she cursed herself when she remembered she left her weapon back in her room today. A sense of dread hit her when she heard Aidou climb out the lake and trail after her. She thought all hope was lost until a sharp, cold, and calculated voice cut through the air,

"Aidou."

A horrified gasp escaped Aidou's lips. "K-Kaname-sama!"

While Aidou had expressed his hatred clearly to the vampire hunter, Haru found herself fearing the pureblood more. The sweet smile plastered on his face was clearly a façade to mask away his fury for his subordinate's actions. "Tell me Aidou, have I interrupted something important between the two of you?"

"Err…Uhh…" Aidou was a mess. He didn't know how to approach the topic of attacking a half naked female vampire hunter due to his strong animosity for her clan and her sexual harassment against the pureblood.

"We were playing a game," Haru interjected, exasperated when Aidou couldn't muster up a complete sentence.

Kaname's eyes widened. "A game?" He repeated. He had accidentally stumbled upon the vampire fighting the prefect in an unfair match and she only claimed that it was a game between them two. He frowned, obviously displeased by the fact that she was trying to cover for Aidou.

Meanwhile, Aidou's jaw loosened at the fact that she protected him despite his attack.

"Yes, a game. It's something us humans play called rough housing," Haru said casually, trying to hide the fact that she was freezing. "Sometimes, one of us get too kinky and hurts the other person."

"KINKY?"

Haru shot him a look that made Aidou shut his mouth.

"I see…Perhaps I need to educate Aidou that us vampires should not always abide to human rules and learn that we need to have physical boundaries," Kaname said. Aidou winced under the pureblood's gaze and nodded. "Aidou, return to the dorm immediately." _And prepare to get the slap of a lifetime._

"Y-Yes Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed and departed immediately, throwing a scathing look at the blank faced Haru.

After the blonde vampire left, Kaname released a breath of irritation. "You didn't have to defend him, Yashimoto-san." She shrugged her shoulders in response and began picking up her wet pile of clothes. He stepped back in shock when he noticed how her long wet hair framed her small face, and her green eyes were boring deeply into his. Kaname's cheeks turned a little rosy at the sight of her looking very feminine and vulnerable. Taking off his white blazer, he handed it to her and faced away to give her privacy. "Please put this on since you have no other clothes. It is unbefitting for a girl to be dressed so scantily in public."

Haru studied the clothing article deemed it was safe. "Thank you, Kuran-senpai. Although I believe that as long as my private areas are covered, what I wear shouldn't matter." She slipped the warm blazer on her small frame and buttoned it up. "I will return this to you when it is clean."

Kaname nodded with a pleasant smile on his face. "That would be nice, thank you. Would you like for me to accompany you back to your dorm?"

"No thank you. I can take it from here. I believe you need to return to the Night Class to take care of your subordinates."

Kaname could only offer her a remorseful smile. "I apologize for Aidou's behavior. He usually doesn't act like this." _Lies._

"Kuran-senpai, it's fine." Haru stared at the dark sky and clicked her tongue. "I should be heading back soon. I don't want to miss out on prefect duties. I'll see you another time, Kuran-senpai. Hopefully the next time we meet, it won't be under such circumstances."

The pureblood vampire silently agreed with Haru and watched her walk away from him. Kaname decided that he liked the girl's presence. She had a different aura to her. She was very blunt and never tried to please him compared to some of his lackeys.

….

Zero and Yuuki didn't question Haru when she met up with them an hour later, dressed in dry clothes. They only caught her up with the new routes they would be taking to make sure the campus was safe before departing. Haru caught onto the gaze Zero directed toward her. She avoided making any eye contact with him and offered him words of advice,

"Stop looking at me, crap face."

Haru's eyes snapped wide open when she heard groans of distress coming from Zero. Sitting up and sliding off the bed, she strode over to the other side to check up on him. She stood there for a while and studied him. Zero was panting heavily as he rolled around on his bed. His silver hair clung to the sides of his face as he was sweating profusely. He was having a nightmare again. It didn't occur too often, but enough for Haru to understand that he needed to be woken up from his dream. She knew that even if he had a tough exterior, deep down Zero was still terrified of his past events. Haru couldn't blame him either. She would also be experiencing signs of PTSD if her entire family had been slaughtered by a pureblood.

Kneeling down, Haru placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him softly. "Oi, Kiryuu. You're having a nightmare right now. I need you to wake up so you could stop making these sexual noises so I can sleep." When there were no signs of him waking up, Haru shook him even harder and nearly jumped when Zero hurriedly sat up.

There was a look of panic that crossed his face when he croaked out, "I-Ichiru!"

She felt a sharp pain at the mention of the familiar name. Haru bit the bottom of her lip at the mention of Zero's twin brother. She remembered him too well. He was her close companion when they were both deemed as weak and incapable of becoming vampire hunters. Ichiru was also one of her big supporters and helped her come out of her comfort zone. Coughing in uneasiness, she nudged Zero again to get his attention. "Sorry Kiryuu, but it's Yashimoto. Your kick ass enemy."

"Ha…ru?" He voiced out. Soon, Zero began breathing at a regular pace and he returned to a more peaceful state. When he looked at Haru, she noticed his lavender eyes were staring deeply into hers as if he was trying to convey that he was thankful for her intervening. She eyed him analytically, studying his shaking hands and the way his eyes were scanning the room hastily. Finally, she reached out and grabbed his hand to reassure him that he was safe. Zero stiffened for a minute and then relaxed under her gentle touch. "Thank you, Haru."

She clicked her tongue in vexation and stared anywhere but his face, her cheeks coloring from embarrassment when she heard Zero call her by first name. It was rare but it did happen once in a while. She remembered when he used to call her by first name when they grew up together before the massacre happened. "It's Yashimoto to you. Only my boyfriend can call me Haru," she joked, trying to lighten the apprehensive mood.

Zero's expression was deadpanned. "As if you'll ever get a boyfriend with your unfeminine and cold personality."

Haru removed her hands from his and resisted the urge to sock him in the face. "Shut up, you impudent piece of shit. I am beautiful. I know for sure I will definitely get a boyfriend. One day. I hope. Maybe. Or I'll become a lesbian." Haru seemed hesitant about what she was talking about. "We'll see…"

Zero chuckled at her ridiculous statement. "If you became a lesbian, no one would even question your sexuality because you already pass off as a boy."

"….I mean, you're not wrong. However, you can't question my gender when I have my hair down." Haru played with strands of her long wavy locks for a minute, not noticing the way Zero's eyes flickered with red when she brushed her hair away and exposed her neck. Zero clenched his fists and willed himself to not lose control. "Hey, do you remember the way I used to cling to your arm as a kid when someone was bullying me?"

Zero opened his lavender eyes and peered into Haru's jaded eyes filled with amusement. Yashimoto Haru, the girl he trained with, the girl who used to latch onto him whenever she cried, the girl who was staring at him with trust in her eyes….He exhaled quietly when the urge to bite her neck disappeared. He couldn't lose his self-control and bite someone he secretly cared deeply about.

"Kiryuu?"

"I….remember," Zero gradually answered. He scoffed in a joking manner, "You used to cry over everything, not just bullies."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is. You cried over a dead butterfly, dropping your toasted bread on the ground, when someone said you were too ugly to wear a dress, dropping sensei's weapon in a river during our camping trip, and when you accidentally peed on your clothes because you couldn't squat properly," Zero muttered, recounting all of the ridiculous reasons she cried over in the past. "I'm still surprised sensei didn't toss you in the river along with his weapon on that camping trip."

"T-that was…" Zero hadn't remember seeing her face so red from embarrassment since they were kids. The way she became a stuttering mess instead of an emotionless robot made him think she was definitely _cuter _when she expressed her pleasant emotions. He wondered to himself why she had changed so much as a person. Haru, feeling distraught, choked out a defensive, "That was a long time ago! And I'm a different person now."

"Really? I couldn't tell with the way you try to choke me now instead of crying when you're upset," Zero replied dryly. His eyes shifted over to the clock that blared the numbers 4:37 AM. "We should probably head back to sleep. We have school in a couple of hours." Haru nodded in agreement and stood up from her kneeling position. Without warning, she pushed Zero over and slid underneath the covers with him. Zero glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to sleep," she retaliated. "I knew you weren't too bright when I saw your current academic performance, but I at least thought you had enough common sense."

"What are you doing in _my _bed?" Zero's eye twitched when she turned her back towards him and yawned.

"My bed is on the opposite side. I'm too lazy to walk back over there. Unless you're willing to carry me."

Zero clicked his tongue in distaste. "You're very annoying." But instead of arguing, he lied back down and turned his back towards her, choosing to face the wall.

"Yeah, well even if I'm annoying, at least Yuuki-san likes me."

Zero's eye twitch. "Why would it matter if she likes you or not? That girl's a dunce. She likes anyone."

"I'm sure you want her to like you as a boyfriend compared to a friend with the way you were staring at her today."

Zero only narrowed his eyes and said, "Please. I feel sorry for the guy she chooses to date. Only because she's such a clumsy buffoon. The reason I was looking at her today was because she had a note stuck to her butt that said kick me."

"Of course Kiryuu. Whatever you say."

Haru secretly smiled and nestled herself into his cover.

Silence ensued between them.

Ultimately, Haru quietly complained, "This bed is small."

"It's a twin size XL. What do you expect?" Zero snapped back. They both began shifting in bed and faced each other, Zero with a grimace and Haru with a cheeky grin. "Go back to your bed if you want to sleep comfortably, Yashimoto. You're so fat you can take up a bed built for five people."

"Nuh uh. It's too far away." Haru began scooting closer towards Zero.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Zero swallowed the lump in his throat when she wrapped her arms around the silver-haired prefect and nestled her head against his chest. "Get off of me, Yashimoto."

"Stop being such a wiener. It's cold in this room and you're warm," she mumbled. She closed her eyes and began drifting off into sleep.

Zero looked at the sleeping girl and grunted in dismay. Caving into the girl's selfish demands, he wrapped his arms comfortably around the girl after he kicked off the blankets that covered them. When he closed his eyes he realized the girl was full of crap.

It was hot as hell in their room.

* * *

Reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.


End file.
